


Roast

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Kitchen Sex, Modern Era, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: a ymir draft i made at 4am
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Roast

**Author's Note:**

> even though i’m currently on hiatus right now, i wanted to post this ymir draft i’ve had since January

The smell of coffee filled the air, the roast almost done. You stood in her robe, the satin hugging your shape. You then put your cup under the coffee machine and watched the dark liquid drip inside the coffee pitcher. Your fingers tapped the counter, eyes low from sleepiness. You pressed the button, stopping the machine and its function and waiting for the pitcher to cool.

You then grabbed a pastry from the plate that sat right next to the coffee pitcher and nibbled on it, humming low to a song that had been residing inside your mind for the longest time. You kept chewing on the item, eventually finishing it.

Warm hands caressed your hips, you being pulled back into a warm body. "Mmmm," You hummed, your girlfriend coming from behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist. "Good morning sweetie," Ymir said, landing kisses on your neck.

"Good morning love." You leaned back to give her a kiss, her lips landing and mashing with yours. You pulled away, Ymir smiling and saying, "You taste like strawberries." You smiled back, giggling. Your girlfriend was dressed in a pair of boxers with her button-up that was currently unbuttoned. She pressed you against the counter, grinding against your rear. You gasped a hand landing on her neck, caressing the soft skin there. You giggled before pulling back and saying, "Couldn't get enough, huh?"

"Of course not." She replied with a chuckle, turning you around and having your back to the counter. Her eyes met yours, before moving to your lips and her licking hers. "I could never get enough of you." Her raspy morning voice sending a strong wave of pleasure straight to your cunt. You leaned over before laughing and kissing her, your lips wrapping around her bottom one.

You let go, feeling her hands untie the string that kept the robe together. "Oh really?" You smirked, moaning when her thumbs palmed your bare breasts. She smiled, nodding at your inquisition. "Well, who I am to deny you?" She let out another chuckle, leaning to work on your neck. She swiped her tongue across the column of your neck, leaving a stripe of cold saliva on your skin.

She sucked hard, biting at your warm skin. You let out soft noises, hands running through her hair, and fingertips palming against her scalp. You bit your lip, the woman sliding your panties down your legs. You felt slick form in between your legs, some of it sticking to your now damp thigh. You leaned back to give your lover more space, the girl accommodating to the neck and then sliding her way down to your chest.

A cold hand toyed with your nipple, pinching it and rubbing her thumb against it. She leaned forwards, sucking hard and pressing her tongue against your nipple. Her actions had your nipples rock hard, the flesh pebbling and pressed against her hand. You pressed your thighs together, letting out low sounds under your breath and whimpers. Ymir now moved to your other breast, her tongue wrapping around the nipple and sucking the pert thing.

She pulled back, sliding down and biting the underside of your tit. You yelped her rough movements but then moaned when her fingers prodded at your slit. You happily opened your legs for her, moaning when she rubbed your clit in slow circles. "You look so pretty like this princess." Her beautiful mocha eyes tracing your beautiful figure. A click of her tongue when she finally inserted her fingers inside you.

You back arched, trying to get your lover to go deeper. She kept her eyes on you, letting out coos when your facial expressions changed and your mouth let out gorgeous whimpers. "In my robe, gushing on my fingers." You tightened around her when she curled her fingers, her scissoring the digits inside you. Your stomach lit up with a hungry flame, stomach contracting hard when Ymir kept fingering you.

"God I could fuck you all day." She said, you letting your head lean back. Your thighs pressed and rubbed against her wrist, the woman turning and moving her fingers inside you, hitting a spot within you that had you shaking. You cried out, feeling your orgasm come near. "Ymir I'm, fuck-" You whimpered, finally on your way closer to climax, Ymir pulled her godly fingers away from your cunt. She had a devilish smirk on her face, the smug look one you've seen once too many times. She propped her fingers inside her mouth, sucking.

You whined, feet swinging against the cabinet door that sat under the sink. "Turn around for me baby." You hastily obeyed her command, hopping off the counter and having your feet land on the floor. You turned, hands against the counter and the top half pressed against the marble structure. Ymir's hips came in touch with yours, her hard dick pressing against your clothed ass. You moaned, hips moving backward.

"Fuck." Ymir growled, lifting the robe and pulling down her boxers. One hand against the curve of your ass, another on her hard-on. "Ymir please." You whispered, wiggling your bottom to entice her. She came closer to you, pressed her head against you, before slowly sliding inside you. You two simultaneously moaned, your hips moving backward to have her deeper inside you. "Oh Ymir," You moaned, hands gripping the counter.

"Yes?" The smart-aleck groaned, her hands landing on your hips and pulling you against her. "Fuck me please." You whined, her hips jolting upwards, making your body tingle all at once. "Well, since my pretty girl asked so nicely." She laughed before slamming into you.

"Oh fuck!" You screamed, falling forwards onto the counter. Ymir kept this insanely fast pace, not stopping once. She grabbed your thigh, her arm sliding under it, pulling it upwards. You kept your grip on the counter, body hot and face filled with blissful expressions.

You held the counter tight, letting out high-pitched noises and loud moans. Ymir was behind, leaning over you; whispering absolute filth in your ear. "You look so adorable, moaning like a slut under me." She said, voice growing deep and a moan falling from her lips. Ymir shifted your position and angling deeper inside you, you letting out a scream of her name. "Fuck baby," Ymir moaned, kissing and sucking the side of your neck while pumping inside you. You bounced your hips back on her, the sound of your and her skin slapping against one another growing louder.

Ymir watched how your body shook, the wet sounds of sexes colliding had her dick twitching. You sobbed, tightening around her. You felt close, teetering on the edge and slowly falling off.

"Oh fuckkkkkk," You dragged out, eyes closed. Your legs shook, struggling to hold your weight so you leaned harder on the counter. "Ymir!" You felt her tip hit your spot, hips bucking and hands gripping the counter. "Shit." She groaned when you tightened around her, a hand still on your thigh and another on your back. You sucked a whine through your teeth, trying your best to stay as quiet as possible.

Ymir kept thrusting, her hand coming forwards to rub your clit. Your knees almost buckled from under you, eyes rolling to the back of your head. You were close, squeezing around your lover's phallus. "I'm close Ymir, oh god," Your voice went higher when she hit the spot again. Ymir cursed, hand now gripping your thigh.

"Come on pretty girl, cum for me." She whispered in your ear, voice husky and deep.

You cried out, eyes completely closed. You shook as you came, letting out a scream. A sheen of sweat covering your chest and neck. Your brain was glazed over, eyes glossy from the sex you received. Ymir stilled her hips, stopping as she came inside you, moans and heavy breaths leaving her lips.

"I love you." She kissed your temple, wrapping her arms around you. "I know." You watched as she raised her eyebrow. "I'm just kidding, I love you too Ymir." She smiled, pulling out of you and tucking herself back into her boxers, you feeling her cum come out and leaking the inside of your thighs.

"Let's get cleaned up." Ymir yawned, tapping your arm. "Hold on." You grabbed your mug and the coffee pitcher before pouring the liquid into the container and taking a sip.

"Seriously?" Ymir asked, propping a hand on her hip. You laughed, cringing when the distasteful dark liquid hit your tongue. Your legs shook, you keep one hand on the counter and another hand on the cup of coffee that you were drinking from.

You finished half of the cup, feeling a small burst of energy come through your body and your brain simultaneously. You walked over to Ymir, grabbing her arm and smiling. "I just didn't want the coffee to get cold." You smiled, Ymir laughing lowly at your statement.

"Come on coffee addict," Ymir replied, leading you to your shared bedroom.

"Shut up." You muttered.


End file.
